


That voice

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: For the video where X33n's exclamation of:  “I didn't make you come and like-” was taken out of context by Jordan's perfect reply: “No you did not.”





	That voice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Hello May, how good to see you again :D For the 1st day of mmom 2018. Thanks for pointing me to this Destiny_Enemy :)

“You wanted to tell me something?” Jordan asks once they've finished their second Spiral parkour video.

 

“Hmm?” X33n is still distracted with checking that everything that doesn't need to be turned on is now off.

 

“You said you'd tell me later,” Jordan says to try and jog his memory.

 

“I can't remember exactly what it was, probably something inappropriate,” X33n chuckles as he now gives the younger youtuber his undivided attention.

 

“Ahem,” Jordan clears his throat to give himself some time to try and sound nonchalant when he utters, “We were talking about how you couldn't make me come, so yeah, probably.”

 

“Oi!” X33n chastises in a good manner. “It's not like I've been trying.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I've heard people talking about your voice. Apparently that on its own should be enough.”

 

“Maybe if you had the skill to come untouched, you could fill your trousers with spunk while recording with me,” X33n ponders. “Oh, can you imagine, having to mask your O face on cam?”

 

“ _That_ would not be good,” Jordan is quick to disagree.

 

X33n chuckles some more and strives to instigate Jordan further, “You'd probably make some unmistakable and memorable noises too.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Sparklez tries to cut him off and get the lewd conversation back into some semblance of control - X33n's voice really is doing things to him.

 

When the older youtuber speaks it's clear that he doesn't have the same idea. “You gotta choose something to watch in your down time, maybe at your desk when you're not working, or maybe even in your bed, so you don't unintentionally make a sex tape.” Even though Jordan makes an uncertain noise, X33n keeps going, his voice lowering so it deepens and carries through Sparklez. “Put your headphones in and let my voice be the only noise in your ears...” Much like he knows is happening right now because it's clear he has Jordan's full attention. “...And then all you gotta do is get comfortable with your hand around your di _ck_ -”

 

Sparklez sputters and protests, “That would be me doing the work!”

 

“Fall asleep watching me then, catch one of my videos where I throw a seductive face at the camera for a longer time. You'll dream about me and wake up covered in jizz.”

 

Jordan lets forth a loud groan. “Can't believe we're having this conversation.”

 

“Some conversations are definitely better not on cam.”

 

“Some conversations are better not being had,” Jordan argues.

 

“You started it!” X33n excuses with a smile in his tone. “I just wanted to make you _finish_.”

 

Jordan groans once again and it sounds both disbelieving and pained.

 

“ _Have_ you finished?” X33n teases, a suck of his lips and a pop of his tongue following the words so as to heighten the effect of his voice.

 

“Oo _-k_.” Jordan stresses, noticeably flustered. “I'm _going_.”

 

“To,” X33n quickly adds. “You forgot the 'to'. _I'm going to_.” He pauses to let the meaning sink in and then cheekily finishes. “Glad to have helped you reach your happy ending.”

 

“ _Oh my god._ ” Jordan sounds mortified and X33n barely holds in his amusement, wanting to take the opening which Sparklez so helpfully provided for him to deliver a final punch line.

 

“I know I sound amazing right now,” he's kept his tone husky for the majority of the conversation, knows that he has control of his range and that he can indeed apply desire and pleasure with just his voice. “But I don't think making you come once makes me your God. After all, you gotta give your hand _some_ credit.”

 

“ _Bye_.” Jordan enunciates and promptly ends their voice call.


End file.
